


Aloha

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: The OC (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: They meet again in Hawaii
Relationships: Marissa Cooper/Alex Kelly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Aloha

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aloha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023814) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 



"I didn't move here because of you, don't worry"

Maybe under other circumstances this would be a pretty awkward start to a conversation, but given everything that had happened between her and Marissa Cooper in the last weeks of their relationship Alex thought it would be best to clarify this at once.

Marissa laughed.

"I didn't thought you had"

"So how long have you been in Hawaii?"

"About two years since the end of high school. And you?"

"Three months, before that I was in San Francisco"

"San Francisco?"

"Yes, why the surprise?"

"I don't know, whenever I thought of you I imagined you in L.A"

"I just stayed there for a few months, it didn't work. So ... you thought of me these last few years ?"

"Yes, sometimes, and did you ever think about me?"

"Sometimes I figured you would have gotten back with Ryan"

"We did for a while, it didn't work. If you're not too busy I can buy you some coffee and tell you the whole drama."

Actually Alex was a little busy, and already late for work. But looking at Marissa's hopeful smile she found herself saying,

"I would love to"

They walk side by sude with their hands brushing against each other sometimes , making her heart beat a bit faster. It feels like the beginning of something new, or maybe the return of something old. But whatever the case, she thinks that maybe this time they'll be ready for what's to come.


End file.
